criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Up a Notch
Up a Notch is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case in The Syndicate and the eighth case overall. It takes place as the third case in the Harmony Meadow district of Easthaven. Plot While Nancy and the player enjoyed a game of dominoes in the precinct, Chief Henderson received a call about a body found in a nearby soundstage. Raymond then directed the pair to the scene, where they found roadie Nicholas Schnell bleeding out of every orifice. Daphne, who was excited by the unique cause of death, confirmed that Nicholas' cause of death liquefactive necrosis of the brain, meaning his brain was liquefied by sound frequencies. The pair first questioned rockstar Jerome Johnson, investigative journalist Noah White, and groupie Henrietta Spence on the murder. Mid-investigation, William rushed in, insisting he'd seen the blueprints for the murder weapon. William recounted how he'd seen the blueprints for a sound frequency weapon at the nearby inventor's convention, soon giving the pair the address. After searching through the convention, they found reason to suspect band manager Ricky Price and poet Becca Goldbright. It was also discovered that Nicholas was stealing from Jerome and that Noah had discovered that Nicholas previously spent a stint in prison. As Nancy and the player recapped in the soundstage, a painful noise descended over them. The pair soon realised that the sound must have been coming from the killer's weapon, prompting Nancy to aim her gun in the air and fire to scare them off and stop the attack. Eventually, they identified the killer as Becca. Becca smirked and eventually confessed to the crime when faced with the evidence. She told the detectives that she was in the process of writing her best poem yet, a story about a musician whose love for music eventually overwhelmed and killed him. She recounted how she wanted the poem to end with the music killing the musician in a sense of twisted irony, but had no idea how to write it. The murderous poet then told the detectives how she'd heard that sound frequency could be lethal and decided that Nicholas would be her muse, her guinea pig to test her hypothesis on to find the inspiration for her poem. Becca then set to work creating a device to weaponize sound frequency and killed the victim with it, taking notes all the while. Disturbed by Becca's sick motive, Nancy went to arrest her, only for Becca to pass her the completed poem and insisting it was her magnum opus. In court, Becca had no remorse for her actions, prompting Judge Watson to sentence her to the Edgewater mental asylum in Ravenedge. Post-trial, Daphne approached the player and Grayson and told them that she'd received the medical records of people who suffered similar fates to Camille Young and Marcus Spence, but had been knocked down by a group of festivalgoers and had lost them. After Daphne directed them to the campsite, the pair headed there and found a brown satchel, deciding to search through it. They soon found the records and sent them to Daphne for analysis. Daphne confirmed that many other people had died due to suspicious overdoses from Utopia, ascertaining that all these victims shared one thing: the A- blood type. Daphne then hypothesised that the drug was causing violent reactions to those with that blood type, insisting that more and more would die if they didn't find the dealer and stop the drug. Afterwards, Velma approached the pair and told them that she was willing to go undercover to find more about the drug. She told them she knew some dealers in the district and could reach out to them to find out some information. Deciding the risk could reap rewards, Raymond agreed to Velma's idea but told her to be careful. Barbara, however, who was worried for Velma's safety, told the pair that she wanted Velma to be well-armed in case things turned from bad to worse. After finding the components that Barbara needed from the convention, she crafted a gun that Velma could use to protect herself. After all the events, Velma met up with a dealer she knew about Utopia. The dealer then told her that he didn't have any of it on him, but knew a record store in town was dealing the drug. With no time left to waste, the team headed to the record store to find out more. Summary Victim *'Nicholas Schnell' (found bleeding from every orifice) Murder Weapon *'Sound Frequency' Killer *'Becca Goldbright' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays the guitar. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays the guitar. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays the guitar. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays the guitar. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays the guitar. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears earrings. *The suspect wears a scarf. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats tomato soup. *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Soundstage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Duffel Bag, Torn Flyer, Silver Pieces) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Camping Site Flyer; New Crime Scene: Camping Site) *Investigate Camping Site. (Clues: Notepad, Dirt Mound) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Shorthand) *Examine Shorthand. (Result: Shorthand Identified; New Suspect: Noah White) *Ask Noah about his notepad found on the crime scene. *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Leather Jacket) *Analyze Leather Jacket. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Henrietta Spence) *Ask Henrietta why her jacket was on the crime scene. *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Keyring; New Suspect: Jerome Johnson) *Speak to Jerome about the murder. *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Lyric Sheet) *Analyze Lyric Sheet. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the guitar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tomato soup) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Inventor's Convention. (Clues: Smashed Frame, Stack of Papers, Brown Trunk) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Band Photo; New Suspect: Ricky Price) *Question Ricky on Nicholas' murder. (Attribute: Ricky plays the guitar) *Examine Stack of Papers. (Result: Poems) *Analyze Poems. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Becca Goldbright) *Interrogate Becca on her poems about the victim. (Attribute: Becca eats tomato soup) *Examine Brown Trunk. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Tents) *Investigate Tents. (Clues: Noah's Bag, Wallet) *Examine Noah's Bag. (Result: Mugshot Photos) *Speak to Noah about why he has photos of the victim's mugshots. (Attribute: Noah eats tomato soup, plays the guitar, and knows mechanics) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Money Notes) *Analyze Money Notes. (04:00:00) *Speak to Jerome about the victim stealing from him. (Attribute: Jerome eats tomato soup and plays the guitar) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Soundstage Equipment. (Clues: Camcorder, Defaced Portrait, Backpack) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (04:00:00) *Confront Henrietta over her argument with the victim. (Attribute: Henrietta eats tomato soup, plays the guitar, and knows mechanics) *Examine Defaced Portrait. (Result: Markings) *Confront Ricky over defacing a portrait of the victim. (Attribute: Ricky eats tomato soup and knows mechanics) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Withered Rose) *Confront Becca over telling the victim he was "withering away". (Attribute: Becca plays the guitar and knows mechanics) *Investigate Metal Sculpture. (Clues: Brown Box, Faded Card) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Convention Pass) *Analyze Convention Pass. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Time of Our Lives (3/5). (1 star) The Time of Our Lives (3/5) *See how you can help Daphne. (Reward: Medical Jacket) *Investigate Camping Site. (Clues: Brown Satchel) *Examine Brown Satchel. (Result: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Medical Records) *Analyze Medical Records. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Velma Sinclaire) *Hear Velma's idea. (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Barbara Goodwin) *Go with Velma to see Barbara. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Inventor's Convention. (Clues: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Weapon Components) *Examine Weapon Components. (Result: Weapon Piece) *Analyze Weapon Piece. (04:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Harmony Meadow